degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zig-Maya Relationship/@comment-3575890-20130928220452
To further expand on my point about Zaya receiving the Imogeli treatment, I bring to you all indisputable parallels: -One-sided, unrequited infatuation: whereas one (Imogen/ Zig) was utterly smitten with the other, the other (Eli/Maya) was only using him/her to get over someone else who they were completely in love with. -Dysfunctional, tainted history: this one's a given. Imogen manipulated Eli, and Zig pushed Maya's boyfriend to his breaking point culminating in his suicide. As well, both Eli and Maya used Imogen and Zig without having genuine feelings for them. -Both ships bring the worst out of all parties involved: Imogen and Zig demonstrate/d obsessive behaviour where Eli and Maya are/were concerned. They behave/d persistently and ruthlessly not caring who they have/had to throw under a bus to get what they want/ed. Imogen poisoned Eli's mind against Clare so as to turn him over to her side and Zig refused to take no for an answer from Maya, continually trying to wedge his way in between Maya and her boyfriend and forcing his feelings on her. Then from the opposite end of the spectrum, both Eli and Maya used and toyed with the emotions of Imogen and Zig to meet a specific end. -Shallow bullshit: Both Zig's and Imogen's respectable infatuations were based on superficial, fickle grounds. Imogen was merely enthralled with the idea of Eli, and Zig never developed romantic interest in Maya until he was seduced by the vision of her in pageant attire. -Imbalance: this ties in with point number one, but nonetheless, I'm inclined to expand on it in a separate category. Eli's heart was never with Imogen, just like Maya's has never been with Zig. Even if Zaya did happen it would likely pan out the same as Imogeli. Just as Eli could not return Imogen's feelings to the same degree as hers for him because of his love for Clare, neither has Maya ever been able to because her heart has always been with someone else other than Zig. First, it was Campbell (and on some level it will always be Campbell) and now it is with Miles. Like with Imogeli, there will always be that imbalance of Zig caring more and giving more than Maya. -Mental Instability: Imogeli and Zaya both occurred at respectable points in time in which Eli and Maya were vulnerable and mentally unstable. Eli was off his meds and chemically imbalanced and Maya was lonely and desperate for affection, and then later grief-stricken and traumatized. -lack of substantial build up: neither ship has ever been properly developed. Both began on shaky terms and only worsened with time. Exhibit A- 90 percent of Imogeli's run consists of the two of them manipulating and toying with each other and Eli having zero romantic feelings for her; the remaining 10 percent is their being thrown together for five seconds based on Eli magically developing feelings for her out of nowhere only to split and later connect with their respectable soulmates. Exhibit B . Much like Eli's feelings manifesting out of thin air for Imogen in 11.5, so too did Zig's for Maya. Zaya was explored for about five seconds only to be dismissed all together until a full season later when they were briefly touched on again for another five seconds and then dropped for Camaya much like Imogeli was abruptly dropped for EClare and Fimogen. In other words: -no build up in advance of the sudden transition from platonic to romantic feelings on the parts of Zig and Eli. -one half of the ship always prefers someone else over the other half of the ship. -one half of the ship is always emotionally unavailable whereas the other half is clingy and obsessive. -shallow, fickle grounds. -character derailment at its worst. -tainted and dysfunctional. -wrong, wrong, wrong.